


Time to say goodbye

by purgatorycitizen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash, Prologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatorycitizen/pseuds/purgatorycitizen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With their lives no longer in danger (for the moment), Stiles works up the nerve to confess his feelings for Derek. That is until he finds out that he’s missed his chance for good.<br/>It's the last change because he and his father need to leave the town as soon as they can, after the visit of an old friend and keeper of a huge secret. Instead of Derek he says goodbye to Peter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to say goodbye

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ["I didn’t tell him. I didn’t get to tell him."](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/29526) by gavinofreeno. 



> See notes at the end of the post.

« I need you to tell me how to find Derek. » Stiles was breathless « Look , I know it’s his M.O. to run off and lick his wounds, but this is important so could you just tell me where he is? Minus all the aggravating riddles, please. » Please Peter.  
« Well, I hate to be the bearer od bad news but Derek and Cora left town days ago. Honestly I doubt they’ll come back. »  
« But that doesn’t make any sense. Why would he just leave? » Oh no, panic attack coming in ten minutes. Maybe less.  
« Why should he stay? There’s nothing left for him here. » Stiles’ heartbeat was increasing faster than normal, in the same way before an heart attack « Answer me one thing though, Stiles. Why do you care? »  
« I just … Had something to say to him. » His eyes were red and tired and he was making a huge effort to not cry, because only weak people cried and he wasn’t weak. But he was broken, definitely ripped inside because Derek left without saying nothing to him. Not even goodbye.  
Peter Hale looked at him without talking and for the first time since his resurrection he realized why he offered the bite to him and not to one of the others: Stiles was smart, brave and he had this solid and irritating sense of loyalty for the people he loved and for a pack that didn’t even recognize the boy as one of them.  
Yeah, Stiles was broken and he didn’t even tried to hide the tears now. He just ran outside the loft and went to the car as fast as he could. And then he got mad and started to cry and punch the glass with the hands, harder and harder, until his hands were hurt and covered of blood. But he kept hitting and fighting against an enemy that was inside him and he couldn’t stop crying because he lost the chance to tell him and there will be not a second one.  
« What the hell are you doing kid? » Peter grabbed him from behind, blocking his arms. His heartbeat was still too much fast, he was crying and shaking and he smelled of fear, salty tears and something else, something strong but very difficult to guess. And suddenly began to rain and in less than ten minutes they were both soaked and cold.  
« I need to talk to him. Please Peter, tell me where he is. » He wasn’t lying, he really needed to talk to him for some unknown reason. Unfortunately the werewolf couldn’t help him this time, even if he wanted to do it.  
« I don’t know. » He couldn’t take his pain away « He’s gone. He left everyone Stiles and he will not come back. » This time the werewolves mojo couldn’t help.  
Stiles Stilinski had something wrong and Peter was sure that this had something to do with the process to find the Nemeton and that something ‘s happened when the boy was drowning in the tub full of cold water. Maybe he took something from the other side or he just brought something from his past. Because Stiles wasn’t a simple teenager who ran with the wolves, he was a lot more than this.  
Wake up. Wake up. Wake up « Wake up Stiles! » The werewolf yelled at him, looking for a reaction.  
And finally he stopped wriggled and looked behind his shoulder to meet the eyes of the werewolf, begging for an answer to a question he never did.  
« I need to see him one more time. I need to say goodbye to him. » He was crying so much.  
That was all Peter needed to know. Apparently the kid was leaving the town for some reason and he wanted to say goodbye to his nephew because he cared about him, maybe he even loved him. Unfortunately Derek left the town only a few days ago, sure that wasn’t nothing for him in Beacon Hills, no more reasons to stay.  
« Come here Stiles. » Said Peter.  
« No. No. Fuck no! Let me go, you bastard. Let me go. » But he’d already surrendered without even realize it.  
He cried in tears, fighting a panic attack in the arms of an evil man who’d returned from hell with the soul of a sinner. He hugged him like a father did with his son, feeling the comfortable heat of his body and listening his whispers, because Stiles was alone, completely broken and afraid for the future.  
He and his father had to leave the town as soon as they can because of an unexpected visit from an old friend and protector of his family secrets. They had no choice, just leave and go in a safe place, a new place to call home.  
« What’s happening Stiles? » Asked Peter.  
« I leave the town tonight, me and my father. We have to go to be safe and to keep safe the people we love. » He was babbling words without sense « I just wanted to tell Derek how much I care about him. Say goodbye, you know? »  
« So sad, I though that you wanted to say goodbye to me. » Said Peter, trying to do something to make him smile.  
« I will miss you too. Take care of the others and say to Derek that he’s an asshole. And take care of him because I will not be here to watch his back. » _And tell him that I was there, I was the reason to stay._  
« Are you in trouble? »  
« Not exactly… » Then Stiles remembered that he was a werewolf, lying was useless « I discovered something about me and my past and now me and my father need to leave to a safe place and try to survive, I guess. »  
« Something is chasing you, am I right? » Peter was smart enough to figure it out.  
« And it’s bad. This time it’s big and bad like ten alpha packs. I have to run away from everyone I love in order to protect them. And I will, I just needed more time, it’s too fast and scary and I’m just a kid. »  
« Where will you go? »  
« I can’t tell you. Only Scott knows the place and he will keep the secret because he’s my brother and I trust him. I want to tell you but I can risk to leave too many clues. » Said Stiles.  
« He will trying to find you when he will come back, you know that? » _Because he cares about you too much. He just doesn’t know yet._  
« Too late. » _I have to think to myself and to my father_ « He just left, thinking that he hasn’t any reason to stay. I was here, I’ve always been here. Now it’s too late. »  
« Be safe Stiles. And call if you need help. » Another hug from Peter. God, that was weird.  
« Thank you man. I’ll text to you and Scott, I’ll let you know how it’s going my new life. »  
And then he left, driving his jeep from the loft for the last time. He just disappeared in the darkness and Peter thought that dark fits perfectly with the young boy because his soul was a part of it, unfortunately he didn’t know how and why.  
« Good luck kid. »

_This is just the beginning, you know?_  
I will see you again, in this life or in the other side.  
And finally you know how much I loved you,  
How my soul and my heart belong to you.  
But not now, not tomorrow.  
One day, my mate. One day. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a beta, sorry for mistakes and stupid grammar errors. And english is not even my mother language.  
> I started from a summary on tumblr and continue with an idea, a huge idea. This is some sort of prologue, now I have the hard part to handle.


End file.
